1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to vehicle display devices and more specifically it relates to a mobile multi-message billboard advertising system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous vehicle display devices have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,063,010 to Concannon; 5,005,893 to McCrary; 5,294,833 to Kobayashi and 5,415,451 to Stanton all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
An advertising apparatus involving an upright body or frame. Parallel rotatable shafts are mounted in the top and bottom portions thereof. The sides of the body or frame are provided with vertical panels. A plurality of endless belt devices are mounted on the shafts and correspond in number with the panels. Horizontally arranged advertising members are movable connected with the endless belt devices and move vertically through the panels and around the shafts. Housings have openings in the front thereof and movable plates are placed in the housings. One side face of which is provided ith two rows of advertisements reversely arranged. The plates are movable laterally in the housings through a space the width of which is approximately the same as the transverse width of one of the advertisements and of the openings in the front of the housings.
A mobile promotional vehicle includes a tractor cab having an elongated, substantially horizontally extending bed connected thereto. An information display superstructure extends upwardly from the bed and includes outwardly leaning side walls which diverge upwardly, and converge as they process from the rear of the bed forwardly in the direction of the cab. These side walls are joined by a horizontal, trapezoidally-shaped top wall, and by vertically extending, trapezoidally-shaped forward and rear walls. This allows the outer surface of the side walls to be better illuminated and more visible. Multiple display panels are stored inside the side walls and can be quickly transferred to an exposed, display position in juxtaposition to the outer surface of the side walls.
An on-vehicle display device mounted on the bed of a vehicle has a display screen unit which is vertically divided into at least three screens. When the display device is housed, the display screens are disposed in parallel with each other. When the display device is constructed, one of the display screens is moved to the uppermost position, and another is moved to the lowermost position by a horizontal extension hydraulic unit. The remaining screen is moved to an intermediate position by a diagonal extension hydraulic unit, to obtain a very large screen.
A mounting system and method allows standard billboard panels to be mounted onto the side of a commercial semi-trailer or the like. A lower retaining channel and an upper retaining channel form a track into which billboard panels are inserted and retained. Removable end channels prevent the panels from sliding out of the track. The panels are secured together by tongue and groove joints and fasteners which are inserted through apertures in adjoining panels. The panels are covered with either paid commercial advertisements similar to a conventional billboard, or with the trailer owner's own name, insignia, advertising, or the like.